When Running doesn't Work Anymore
by melniewn
Summary: Kensi tries to run but her connections to the fae world just won't let her go.


So this is my first fiction in this forum. I hope I didn't do too badly. I don't own any of the characters and the storyline is of my own twisted mind.

Kensi was sitting on a bar stool at the Dal. She'd just downed three shots and turned to look out at the bar crowded with Fae. She knew she was one of the few humans Trick smiled at, and seeing his smile improved the day. For the last several days she and Bo had been fighting. Well it wasn't really fighting it was more just sniping at one another, until today.

Kensi made a comment about Lauren several days ago, mostly because she was tired of hearing the two of them all night every night. Kensi and Bo were still fighting and at neither were sure why the other was really pissed off. This morning Bo had actually yelled at Kensi, and said she should get her own damn apartment if she didn't like how Bo handled her life. Kensi pulled on tight black jeans, a tight black shirt, jewelry, her pink wig and a pair of platform boots rather than her regular spiked heels. She said nothing to Bo as she grabbed her bag put everything in it she might need for a day or so and walked out.

Kensi spent the day wandering the city. She'd lifted a few wallets, a handful of watches and fenced them all so she had cash in her pocket. As the sun set she realized she was hungry so she stopped into her favorite pizza joint had some luscious cheesy goodness and decided to go to the Dal. She walked in but didn't see any of the usual crew. Bo often showed up here with Lauren and Kensi had decided if they came she'd just leave. Approaching the bar she approached and smiled, "Hey Trickster, hit me a couple of times with something really good and a beer."

Before he turned away he thought he saw something in the young human's eye, a kind of resignation that generally only came with goodbyes. He poured her two shots which she downed without so much as a wince and asked for one more before she turned around to look at the bar. "Thanks Trick." The thanks and her calling him by his name took him by surprise and made him even more certain that something was going on with the girl. "So what brings you here so early? I thought you didn't like going out in the daylight." He gently teased her hoping to get her to tell him what was going on. "Been out and about all day, my friend, needed to wet my whistle."

He began wiping down the bar near her as the afternoon shift began to leave the bar giving him perhaps an hour or two of general quiet before the after-work and evening folk showed up. So he had the time to spend with the girl an unusual, but not unpleasant experience. Kensi had really shown him how different humans could be, her unbreakable spirit and indomitable will really was what kept her group of friends tied together. "So are you going to tell me what's going on or do I need to guess?"

Kensi spun back around to look at him, not really surprised that he'd picked up on her mood, just that he commented on it. Trick was not known for being so obvious. "I'm almost tempted to say guess, but it will probably take you less than three tries." She sighed in a way that Trick associated with old, and often tired warriors – he'd heard the sound from Dyson before and he was once again reminded that this waif was far more than she appeared. Trick began drying a load of glasses someone brought from the back, "so if I am not to guess, are you going to tell me or try to gamble me out of something?" He asked her with a big smile. Kensi shook her head, "It's nothing really, just on the outs with Bo and I may or may not have made some disparaging comments about Dr. Hotpants and the overwhelming lack of sleep lately. See nothing more than that." Trick, however knew better.

As the late afternoon, mellowed into evening, and fell into deep night Kensi continued to drink and chat with Trick. He was pretty sure the young girl was tanked, though most people would never be able to notice. Dyson and Hale had come in about an hour before; they'd both greeted and hugged Kensi before going over to a pool table to start a game. Both Trick and Dyson watched as Kensi carefully removed herself from the barstool and said, "I believe I have a cue to take off. So, I will be seeing you around Trickster." Kensi waved at him and walked over to say her farewells to Hale and Dyson just as Bo and Lauren appeared in the doorway. Trick was only mildly concerned, except for the look he'd seen in her eye. No, he thought to himself, Kensi wouldn't take off without a proper goodbye would she?

Kensi brought a beer for Hale and one for Dyson as she started to leave. She watched Hale miss a shot and begin cussing so she handed him a drink and kissed him on the cheek. "Someday, someday if you work hard enough you'll beat him, I'm sure of it." Kensi spun a little and handed the other beer to Dyson immediately after he sunk the eight ball winning the game. "A beer and a kiss for the winner" She meant to kiss Dyson on the cheek as she had Hale but he turned his head to look at her and she ended up giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth.

He felt electricity at his lips and an instant fire in his loins as the young human leaned into him for what was only a fraction of a second, but felt like forever. He smiled down at her and noticed how very sad her eyes looked, "Everything ok Kens?"

She pasted a smile on her face, one he saw right through, but since he didn't know what was going on he let it go. "Everything's cool D-man. Ya know, you could just teach him how to play, and then maybe he'd have a chance. Oh, and by the way wow – if that's what a peck feels like you must make all the girls happy" This made them all laugh and before Bo and Lauren could reach them Kensi slipped away and out the door. Bo had really hurt her feelings and she'd been wandering all day wondering if maybe she'd been wrong and she just needed to move on. Bo didn't really need her, and none of the others did either. Now that Bo had her sex super powers handled, and Lauren, she should just grab her things and get out of the way.

In the time Kensi knew Bo would be at the Dal with Lauren she slipped into the warehouse and gathered her things. She decided if she left enough stuff behind maybe they wouldn't over react and come looking for her. It took her slightly longer than she would have liked to decide things like which boots and clothes should go – but in the end it was decided by need. She didn't really need more than a single pair of spiked heels or skanky dresses. She finished packing quickly and got out before Bo and Lauren arrived back home.

Back at the Dal, the bar was beginning to empty out as Trick hollered "last call." Bo and Lauren were getting ready to leave. Dyson strolled over to them and asked, "Everything alright with Kensi?" Bo rolled her eyes, "She's fine and being a pouty little bitch lately. We got into a fight this morning and I figure I'll see her tonight and apologize, I was kind of out of line but she's been super annoying lately." Dyson was struck by how irritable the normally laid back Succubus was and nodded as he walked away feeling like she was not acting quite like herself.

The next morning Bo was up early; she started coffee and pulled out a pastry Kensi had brought home a few days before. During the night Bo had trouble sleeping wondering what it was that had really pissed her off. If she were honest with herself she'd been really bitchy lately everything irritated her and that was not like her. She snuck up to Kensi's room and saw that her bed had not been slept in. Bo stepped into the room fully and looked around. Something was not right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She chalked it up to Kens getting drunk and either finding a guy or crashing elsewhere.

It wasn't until evening that Bo really started to get worried. She and Lauren had spent the day at Lauren's place which was a first for Bo. However she found herself missing Kens and getting irritated with Lauren. She was so clinical and any time the Ash was mentioned Bo's hackles raised. They decided to go their separate ways for the evening. They had a sweet kiss goodbye which improved Bo's mood so much she almost stayed, except she really needed to talk to Kensi.

When she didn't find Kensi at home that evening she went to the Dal to check for her there. It was about nine, which was incredibly early for Bo to arrive. She stopped near the door and scanned the bar, no Kensi. She told herself there was no reason to panic, even if she hadn't returned a single call or text all day. Bo walked up to the bar and asked for a beer. She sat on an empty barstool and wracked her brain trying to think of where the girl might have gone. Trick noticed her faraway look and asked, "Everything ok?" Bo's only acknowledgement that she heard him was a slight nod.

Trick looked around and surprisingly there were no customers who needed him at the moment. He turned and began wiping down the bar, cleaning glasses, and generally cleaning up before the next round of people got up to the bar. Out of pure curiosity he asked, "Where's your firecracker this evening?" That caught Bo's attention. "I, uh, I don't know." And once that was out of her mouth she found she couldn't hold back her concern. "Trick, I don't know where she is, she's not returning my calls, or texts, it looks like her room was ransacked and while that's not all that unusual there was stuff missing. I was really mean to her and now I can't find her. Do you think I have something to worry about?"

Hale approached just as the last sentence left Bo's mouth, "What've you got to worry about pretty lady? And where's the lil momma tonight?" Her eyes widened and she looked at Trick who had stopped cleaning. Bo began biting her thumb nail and said, "the last thing I said to her was awful and I haven't seen her since yesterday morning, well except to see her leave as soon as I arrived last night, but she didn't come home. Did she leave with anyone?" At that statement Dyson was suddenly there, "who are we discussing?"

Hale looked at Bo who looked at Trick. The elder fae put his hands on the bar and took a deep breath. He did not want to be the one to break it to these three, but he guessed there was no choice. "Kensi came here yesterday afternoon and no she didn't leave with anyone. There was this sadness about her I couldn't quite place, but I'm sorry to say I think she might be gone."

Dyson let out a low growl that seemed almost as if his control slipped for a minute, "why would she have left, and for where?" Bo had a very guilty look on her face, "we've been fighting. She bitches about Lauren constantly and I had enough. The last thing I said was that maybe she should get her own apartment. Oh god, I told her to leave. You've got to help me. Please I need to find her." All three men nodded emphatically. The young human meant as much to them as any fae.

Six weeks later there was still no sign of Kensi. Dyson wailed on his punching bag, his mood similar to the blizzard raging outside. Bo had become all but a ghost since the young human had disappeared and she was not the only one who missed the girl. Dyson missed her scent, her smile, her attitude, the whole package really. He had come close to putting a BOLO out on her, but didn't think she'd thank him for it if it were regular cops who picked her up. Even Trick seemed kind of sullen since Kensi had left. Dyson couldn't get the young woman out of his head. He'd done work for the Ash, his regular job, he'd even helped out Bo, but he was in some sense always looking for Kensi.

He jumped in the shower after his work out, and upon coming out he was sure he smelled her but decided he must be more tired than he thought if he was hallucinating scents. Then he heard the soft knock on his door. He gave thanks for his wolf hearing or he would have caught it. He walked to the door with a towel around his hips and his gun in his hand. Very few people knew where he lived; he opened the door carefully and looked around then from the ground near his feet he saw her.

Kensi was freezing, she'd been living mostly outdoors for some time now, but the temperature had dropped suddenly and she was unprepared. Not to mention the fae who kept messing with her. She'd had more problems than she cared to name because she wasn't accompanied by one of the fae she knew. Kensi had been super grateful that she'd actually learned to fight, not to mention learn how to use weapons properly. The fae who came for her never expected her to be armed and ready for them. A few weeks ago she'd had a big fight with another dark fae telling her the Morrigan wanted to talk to her. She lost that fight and had only escaped the freezing basement they'd kept her in a few hours ago and she'd had to fight some of her way out.

Dyson reached down and picked the girl up; she was shivering so badly she could barely get a word out. "H….hey D-d..dys…sson" He held her close to him, knowing his warmth would help her. Dyson kicked the door shut and proceeded to kiss all over her head and face. Kensi was more than a little surprised when he said, "Fuck Kensi, you had us all so worried. Where have you been? You know what, never mind. Let's get you warm. Can you stand?"

Kensi shrugged, "probably." Dyson carefully set Kensi on her feet and her knees buckled. Dyson's reflexes stopped her from face planting on his floor. "Kens you need to get out of those cold wet clothes. I'm gonna start some tea then I'll help you into the shower." At the mention of a hot shower Kensi moaned quietly, she tried to be quiet but Dyson heard her anyway. He got the tea steeping and walked back to his room. "You are still dressed."

Kensi smirked, "and you detective are still keenly observant. I need a few things from you." Dyson arched his brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "like what?" Kensi chuckled, "nothing illegal, geez what do you take me for, I do remember you are a cop. No, I need you to keep this little visit to yourself. If you have to tell someone, tell Trick. I don't want Bo to know." Dyson nodded his head knowing there was more somehow. "Promise that first. I can always leave; I don't really need to invade your privacy and have no right to put you in this position. You know I am feeling better already, thanks for the warmth d-man." Kensi stood slowly, this time her feet had unthawed and she didn't fall for which she was very grateful. She grabbed her bag and went to get her coats, but Dyson caught her around the waist. "Kensi, wait, I promise – ok? I promise." Dyson noticed the tension in the young human when he'd grabbed her, but decided it would be easier all the way around if she explained on her own. "Ok, just one more thing, I need you to not freak out on me."

His brow furrowed, but he nodded again. This time Kensi knew it was the best she was going to get. She just hoped she'd be able to stand in the shower. Now that she was thawing out she hurt from head to the souls of her platform boots. She leaned over to begin pulling her boots off, suddenly Dyson was there helping her. "Damn I forgot about your ninja super powers, you've got to teach me that one."

Dyson was checking out every inch of her he could see. He noticed that she'd lost a good deal of weight and so far he'd seen bruises on her arms, wrists, and now her ankles. She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh then pulled her shirts off she must have been wearing four or five of them. He had to grip control of his wolf when he saw the bruises, scars, and fresh wounds covering her torso, his eyes flashed but he closed them before Kensi was sure she'd seen anything. She slowly stood up, and put her arms out to steady herself – Dyson was close enough to catch her, but she'd not shown any sign of wanting him closer. She shimmied out of the rest of her clothes without the normal level of shame, trying to cover herself, or concern she was being seen. This concerned Dyson as much as the bruises and wounds covering her entire body. As soon as her skirt was part way down she fell backwards on to the bed and instead of laughing it off like the Kensi he knew she cursed and pulled herself back up while gritting her teeth. "I think I might need a shower buddy…but no funny business." Dyson smiled at her, "no funny business." Dyson carefully got the rest of her clothes off and held her close for a moment.

Then with no comment at all he picked her up and walked into his bathroom. He got the water to a good temperature, turning his head to the girl in his lap, "with how red your extremities are it's likely this is going to hurt." Kensi shook her head, "I don't care, I need to get clean. If you can get me in there, I think I'll be alright, I promise to holler if I need you and when I want to get out. Ok?" Kensi seemed very skittish, he didn't want to scare her, and he didn't want her to run so Dyson just nodded, and decided he'd stay as close as she'd let him.

Kensi winced, damn he wasn't kidding about warming up her fingers and toes. She knew she was cold by nature, but this was ridiculous. She grabbed his soap and the wash cloth hanging on the bar and started scrubbing her body. She scrubbed for a good 45 minutes before Dyson came to check on her. He saw what she was doing and ripped open the shower curtain. "Kensi, sweetheart, you are scrubbing your skin raw!" He got her rinsed off and wrapped in a huge fluffy towel.

She was staring out into space catatonically so doing the only think he could think of he grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and tried to hand them to her. "Kens… Kensi…" He squatted down in front of her, and moved the towel. He was stunned, she didn't move to cover herself or make any smart ass remarks. He first rubbed a salve into all of the bruises, cleaned and covered each of her cuts, then he slid the shirt over her head and went to grab a comb for her hair. She continued to make no movement showing she had come to, so he brushed her hair out carefully.

When all that was done, he picked her up carefully and laid her down in his bed, when he went to pull away she grabbed his shirt, "Please, just stay with me for a minute." He stroked her hair, "of course." He settled into bed allowing her to continue gripping his shirt. Just as he was about to ask her what was going on he heard her gentle, soft snoring. After lying there for a while, afraid to sleep for fear that she'd try to get up and leave without talking to him – he picked up his phone and texted Hale.

"Can you let the chief know I won't be in today?"

He waited about five minutes before the phone chimed back at him, "Of course, anything I should know about?" Dyson was tempted to tell Hale; he'd been as worried as any of them, but he wanted to find out what had happened to the girl first. So he texted back, "Not at the moment, just something I've got to take care of." He set the phone on the bedside table and allowed himself rest, but resisted sleep for a good long time before he lost the battle.

He was awakened by a thrashing Kensi, still apparently asleep as tears streamed down her face and she screamed "NO! STOP! Please stop! I don't know anything, I swear… oh god no, no more please…" He moved in close so she could feel him, wrapped her arms around her and tried to wake her, "Kensi, Kensi wake up. You are safe; it's me Dyson." At the sound of his name, and he swore she sniffed him before she slowly woke up. She was shivering again, but this time not with cold.

He rubbed her back and let her collapse into him, "Hey, hey there… that was some nightmare. Gonna talk to me?" She shook her head, "Please, please don't ask…I just… just need someplace warm to close my eyes." Dyson sighed, "Of course sweetheart, my door is always open." Kensi turned into him and started kissing his chest, he went to pull her away, to ask her what the hell was going on. She turned those large grey eyes of hers towards him, they were begging him to do something and he didn't know what. "Kens, you've got to give me something."

She rested the top of her head against his chest and sighed. "A few weeks ago some fae captured me. Dark fae, they wanted info on you, Hale, Bo, Trick, the Ash, anything I knew. They left me alone yesterday assuming I was still unconscious … I escaped, I knew I had to come home and warn someone. Right now… right now I just need… you. Please… I don't beg, but D-man, I need…" He kissed the top of her head. "Ok… ok baby girl, I got you. He pulled her face up and wiped the tears away and gently kissed her. She was all over him in moments, there was little that was gentle about the sex, but he let Kensi take complete control, no matter how much he wanted to, he reminded himself that she needed to get her power back. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd been raped and tortured. If this was what she needed to heal, he'd be happy to help.

After a couple of hours they fell into a deep, satiated sleep. When Dyson awoke he realized his bed was empty. He sniffed the air and jumped out of bed. Kensi was no longer in the loft, and had been gone for several hours. "Damnit! How did she get past me?" He was pissed at himself; he knew she'd take off at the first chance she had. He had to tell someone.

Kensi slept for an hour or so after the spiritually restorative sex. Her body hurt, but somehow it was less than before. Maybe all the licking and sucking D had done had helped somehow. She stole some socks and a few long sleeve shirts, and one of his many sweet looking swords, being as quiet as she had ever been – she learned how to be quiet from the many failed attempts, and one successful escape. She wanted to thank him or kiss him goodbye, but she knew she couldn't get too close. She also knew she couldn't stay. Too much had happened and she was afraid he'd be in danger if she stayed so she snuck out before dawn. However, she decided before she walked out the door that he deserved at least a note.

When Dyson jumped up he searched the place and found the note pretty quickly,

_D_

_Thanx for taking me in out of the storm. Thank you for EVERYTHING. You've always been exactly what I need – I am sorry I can't stay, but I won't put you all into more danger because of me. I am pretty sure the fae I escaped from are still looking for me and I just can't do that. Don't look for me, you won't find me. _

_I love you_

_K_

Dyson sat down and put his head in his hands and felt like crying. He wiped the few tears that had fallen, got dressed and went directly to the Dal. He walked in at about 10 in the morning – having overslept for the first time in years. Another thing he was cursing himself for, even though he noticed his alarm clock was off. Trick came out of the back, "we don't open for another hour" then he looked up. "What's wrong?"

Dyson walked into the backroom with Trick following behind. Dyson sat down on the couch, handed Trick the letter, and put his head back in his hands. Trick's eyes got very wide. "You saw her?" Dyson nodded, but said nothing more. "Dyson, tell me everything." Trick said in a no nonsense voice. He saw the flash of amber in Dyson's red-rimmed eyes, "She knocked on my door around 1am, so soft I almost didn't hear it. She was skinny, bloody, and bruised. She almost couldn't stand on her own. I got her into a hot shower, fed, her and got her into bed. I asked her to talk to me over and over. Finally she did, told me she'd been kidnapped by some dark fae a few weeks ago. She didn't tell me this, but she appeared to have been tortured. We a…we... well she wanted sex and I couldn't say no since I think she'd been raped too. And she… fuck Trick… she begged. I thought she'd sleep at least as long as me, but I woke up and this was all she left – you know besides stealing some clothes and a sword. She also made me promise not to tell Bo; she said if I had to tell someone, to tell you." Trick saw a tear fall from his old friend's eye, something he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask this before, but are you alright?" Trick asked gently, knowing his first response had been harsh. He didn't think he had ever seen Dyson this distraught before. The king come bartender laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Dyson softly responded, "Of course I'm not ok. I had her, and then lost her again. Why? Why did she come to me? And why leave like that. I just don't understand."

"I don't know the answer to all of your questions Dyson, but perhaps we can find the people who hurt her. Did you try following her?" Dyson looked at Trick as if to ask if he really needed to answer that question. "After a couple of blocks the cold wiped away any scent and she was just gone. I called off work because I expected to take care of her today, now I just want to find the bastards that hurt her. I can't tell Bo or Hale…." Trick nodded, "of course, go home, and see if maybe she left anything behind, I'll call you later." Dyson got up wearily and left for his loft.

After Dyson left, Trick called Hale who called Bo. In the intervening weeks Bo had become a shell of the vivacious woman she was. She mourned for her friend and continuously berated herself for pushing the girl away. Lauren seemed to bring some life back to her, but she had little interest in doing anything besides feeding when she had to and sulking. For Trick, it was getting old, and maybe putting her on this trail would bring the young woman back. Even he had missed the girl far more than he ever thought he would miss the annoying young woman.

Hale, Bo, and Lauren appeared at the bar around lunch. The cold either kept customers in or kept them out and today appeared to be the later. There were a few people milling about, but not the usual lunch crowd. For once, Trick was grateful for the lack of business. Hale came in ordered some stew and a beer. Lauren and Bo requested tea. They were all waiting to hear what the call had been about, but realized they would have to wait till the small man was ready to tell them.

Trick watched the last few customers leave and locked the door. This surprised them all since the Dal was always open. "What I have to talk to you about needs to stay private. From everyone," he looked directly at Lauren when he said that. He took a breath and began speaking, "Late last night Dyson had a visitor." Hale commented, "must have been real late we were here till after midnight." Trick simply nodded and laid the letter on the bar. After the rounds of "holy shit" and "oh my god" they all started speaking at once. Trick held up his hand for their silence. When they stopped talking he started again, "Dyson came to see me this morning because Kensi specifically made him promise not to tell the two of you. He also said she was skinny, but didn't look strung out. She was nearly frozen when she got to him, and she was weak. Apparently a few weeks ago she was kidnapped off the street by some dark fae, from the marks on her body she'd been beaten, and restrained." Trick decided not to mention the sex or previous rapes since it wouldn't do them any good to know about it and well it was Kensi's story to tell, not his. "Dyson let his guard down and fell asleep, and when he woke up she was gone. I am sure she can stay hidden from us until she wants to be found, however we might be able to find the people who hurt her and get more information that way. It's going to take some good old fashioned detective work because she didn't give him much to go on. I thought I'd call Dyson to come back when you all had calmed down and gotten over the fact that he didn't call you immediately."

Bo took a deep breath, because that was exactly what she'd been thinking. Hale spoke up, "look I understand, if she asked him not to tell us it was better to make that promise than have her walk away sooner. Trick called Dyson and Lauren had to leave for work, something Trick thought oddly convenient, but who was he to kick a gift horse in the mouth. When Dyson arrived the four of them laid out a plan to try and find the fae who had taken Kensi since they were apparently hunting for information on them anyway.

The group did find the fae who had taken Kensi and they were now dead to a man. They were a group of flunkies who worked, at a distance, for the Morrigan – just enough distance that she could deny any culpability or responsibility for what they did. Besides according to the Morrigan "she was just a human anyway it's quite surprising they didn't break her and even more so that she escaped their clutches." Bo was forced to keep her temper since she knew it wouldn't do any good to explode, they were given permission from the Morrigan to kill the one's who'd hurt Kensi so that is what they did. One man boasted about raping her and Dyson ripped his throat out. There were 5 men and all were now dead after giving them no further leads – getting this far had taken them weeks. They washed up and went to the Dal resigned to get as drunk as possible to drown their sorrows.

Weeks turned into months and now it was late spring. It was exactly 4 months ago that Kensi had appeared at Dyson's loft. He was feeling terrible; this sad, impenetrable loneliness had taken the place of his heart. Even when he lost his love for Bo it was nothing like this. He knew he cared about Kensi, but this was something more, more like lost love. That was what this felt like. He decided to take a day and go to the lake, because he needed some rest and recuperation. He was beginning to think he'd never feel quite normal again. He drove as far as he could, parked the car, then shape shifted and began to run. The running felt good, he felt more like himself in this form than he had in his human skin in months.

He ran around the forest for a while, but when he finally approached his lake, someone was there. He sat on the edge of the clearing, just inside the brush and sniffed the air. Impossible. It smelled like Kensi only different. The wolf walked around the edge of the clearing to the grove of trees he liked to sit in and heard her speak. "God D-man I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you this, but I love you. And you once told me you liked it here, so well here I am to talk to the sky." He sat down and listened. "I miss you, and Bo, and Trick, and Hale so much. I just couldn't ride on the coat tail of someone who didn't want or need me around. I wanted to come home then those fae got me. Fuck, I hope their dead. If they're not, please do me a favor and rip their fucking throats out. Now, just today one more thing meant to drive Kensi to the brink. I'm pregnant." At that Dyson loped over to a tree he used to hide a pair of jean in and shifted. He could still hear her, but he couldn't see her any more.

"In my own little mind I decided the kid is yours, now I don't know if that's true or not. But I like the idea a whole lot more than the alternative. Don't get me wrong I'm not looking for child support or anything, but when he or she asks about their daddy, I hope you don't mind if I tell'em stories about you." He heard her sniff and smelled the salt of her tears. "I know you can't really hear me, but I wish I knew how to get back home. I mean I know the way, but it feels like I've changed and I'm afraid to go back. No, not afraid either. Come on Kensi you can't even get this right to a lake."

Dyson couldn't stand back any more, "Well you could try talking to a live person." Kensi jumped and drew his sword. He had to admire the quickness, agility, and stance it looked like she actually had paid attention. "Damn Dyson, you've got to teach me that ninja shit." Kensi put the sword back down her back and walked tentatively towards him. Dyson wasted no time in crossing over to the small woman he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up holding her tight. "You did an awfully good impression leaving my loft." He said into her ear. Kensi tried to pull away and he put on hand behind her head and held her tight. "It's fine, I've got you now, and I'll be damned if I let you out of my sight again." He put her down. Kensi bit her thumbnail and asked, "how much did you hear?"

Dyson looked a little abashed, "all of it, I think. I was in wolf form running, and I smelled you when I first approached but didn't believe it till you started talking. Then I didn't want to move and scare you, well and then I thought this discussion would be better dressed." Kensi laughed and held on to him. He kissed the top of her head, "So uh, pregnant?" He sat down on the rock she'd been occupying and pulled her into his lap. At his words she attempted to jump up, "I mean I don't… I didn't…. I don't want to put you in a bad position or anything, and…" Dyson used the only sure fire method he'd ever found of silencing Kensi, he kissed her. "Would you be adverse if I told them the stories?" Kensi turned to look at him, "what do you mean?"

Dyson drew a pattern on Kensi's back, "well mine or biologically not, the child has a fair chance of being fae, and well even if the child isn't fae I'd be honored to be the father Kensi. I love you too. You don't know what it's been like without you. Nothing was right. Please come home. I'd like you to live with me. Come home with me and we'll take it slow."

Kensi grinned, "I think we missed the slow train when we mentioned I'm already knocked up, and seriously, I don't think I'd say no to more mind blowing sex, and the only time I feel safe is when I'm with you. I don't want to try raising a child when I don't feel safe. It's not fair." Her sudden serious turn didn't surprise Dyson, he suspected she had a long way to go towards really healing. He looked at her, "so, home?" Kensi nodded and took his hand. She was so relieved that she no longer had to run, she'd really missed her family.

Kensi begged Dyson to give her a day or two to acclimate. He called off work and spent the two days with her. They spent the time talking, she talked and he listened and sometimes comforted. They simply enjoyed being together. Kensi seemed to bounce back quite quickly, though he would see her wince or stiffen showing her skittishness. He worked very hard to read her signals, to be slow and gentle when she needed it, and slightly aggressive and protective when that was what he read her signals to need. On the second afternoon they ran out to get some food; Kensi held on to Dyson very tightly and she was very skittish but she still allowed her attitude to show through more than she had been. While they were at the checkout she told him she was ready.

When they got back to Dyson's car and he asked if she'd like to stop at the Dal before or after going to his loft. She voted for after so they could put the groceries away and she could shower and put on clean clothes. Kensi ended up napping for a couple of hours as well, when she woke up she found Dyson watching her. "That's creepy you know." He chuckled, "I'm just making sure you won't disappear on me again."

Kensi sat up and rubbed her eyes, "what do I have to do? Uhm, I promise, I swear on something really cool and holy that I won't take off without your express permission and willingness to let me go? Wolf-man I'm tired, and now I got this one to think about. I gotta admit I thought about other avenues, but on the chance that he or she might be yours I couldn't do anything but keep him, and after I'd been couch surfing, and sleeping outside or in crappy motels for about a month after I found out about this one," She pointed to her belly and continued, " it just got suckier and suckier… so I decided to go down to the lake and think things through and well I guess I got my answer cause there you were and all. On another note, I don't have any really nice clothes anymore, they went to a mostly good cause of keeping me going, but can I borrow something clean of yours? Maybe one of your button downs?" Dyson laughed and told her she could raid his closet till she could replenish her own.

About 15 minutes later a mildly disgruntled, still a little too thin, but thoroughly adorable Kensi walked over and sat on Dyson's lap. "I'm ready, but I don't know if this is gonna work D-man, I'm already a whale none of my jeans fit anymore and it's not like I had a huge store of things left" She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Dyson wrapped his arms around her and felt a small bump where there didn't used to be one. He laid his hand over it and said, "you look pretty good in my clothes and I don't think anyone who matters is going to mind. I called Trick and asked him to gather everyone in the back room, told him I had a surprise for everyone." Kensi turned in his lap and said, "so there's no backing out now, eh?" Dyson kissed her nose and shook his head. He stood up with Kensi still in his arms and she grinned, "I really do like the whole strong wolf-man thing you know." He smiled at her and said, "yeah I know, you know I really do like the smart ass, beautiful little human thing, right?" Kensi giggled and squirmed in his arms.

Epilogue

Several months' later things had settled down for all of them. Kensi continued to throw curve balls though, earlier in the day, Kensi asked Dyson to mark her as his so she would never have to be tormented that she belonged to no one. He agreed, but only if she married him, to show to the human world that she was equally as taken and protected. His wolf howled in delight then curled up more contented than he'd ever really been. Their agreement apparently showed in their eyes when they went to the Dal that night. Kensi was due in just a few weeks and not only had they agreed to wed, but in the end to do it the fae world, where all of their family was.

Dyson hurried around the car to open the door and help Kensi out, they'd found out it was indeed a boy and he was quite large for Kensi's small frame. Today they had also finished the nursery and decided on a name. One of the few ways to get Kensi out lately was to promise her one of Trick's chocolate drinks, which had become her obsession since she couldn't drink alcohol. The couple walked in, and they were warmly greeted by Hale who was chatting up a pretty pixie not a foot from the door. Kensi grabbed his overcoat and said, "Can I steal him for just a minute? I promise he'll bring you back a drink." Kensi winked at the pixie who was a little stunned at the small human's behavior. Hale followed behind after calming the girl down and deciding he really didn't want to be cleaning pixie dust out of everything for a month. Bo and Lauren were already sitting on the couch chatting over a bottle of wine.

Dyson helped Kensi into a chair and Trick brought her a mug of his special hot chocolate. "How are you feeling my dear?" Kensi took a sip of the chocolate and replied, "Like a beached whale most of the time." She smiled at everyone and took another sip of her drink. Dyson moved behind her and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Ok, I have been informed that I should quit stalling so, we found out that we are having a boy." Lauren beamed already knowing this part of the announcement. "He's freakin huge and I'm due any time now."

Kensi looked up at Dyson and he rested his hand on her neck gently rubbing , letting her know he was there for her. He realized she wanted him to announce the rest when she kept looking up at him. Dyson drank the rest of his beer and cleared his throat, "We have decided on a name and uh we're getting married – Trick, would you…" Trick came forward and wrapped his arms around the small Human girl they'd all come to love so much. "Of course." He kissed Kensi on the forehead realizing what he'd not put into words during all those months she was gone; he saw Kensi as a daughter.

Kensi settled back into herself and asked, very loudly so she could be heard over everyone – "So do you want more info on the name or the wedding? The preggo is speaking here, please pay attention." Everyone laughed and settled back down. Dyson chuckled and kissed the top of Kensi's head. Bo spoke up, "Tell us his name, then the wedding info…" She grinned at Kensi. She missed living with the small ball of fire, but they had gone back to seeing each other every day and at least one day a week she spent at the warehouse having a girl's night in with Bo. Bo had come to see that she needed Kensi to be her compass and light a fire beneath her butt sometimes.

Kensi tried to get settled again, but had unable to get comfortable at all that day. She started to speak when a spectacular spike of pain started across her belly. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe through it like all those stupid books said. "Uh D, something's happening here, I think either I just peed in my pants or my water broke." Lauren and Trick looked at one another and suddenly everyone was moving. Kensi threw a hysterical fit at the thought of going to Lauren's Lab. "God or goddess or whoever in the universe decided that women should have babies didn't set up labs and I am not sick! I am not going there – Dyson please I cannot go to that place, please don't make me." He looked at Trick and pleaded with his eyes while another, much stronger contraction started. Bo was at her side in a flash. "Hey girl breathe through it, remember…" Kensi shouted out, "fuck you and your breathing!"

Dyson was suddenly at her side, he brushed the hair away from Kensi's forehead. "You doing ok beautiful? What can I do to help you?" Kensi looked at him and closed her eyes as the pain began to pass. "Can you make that shit stop? This is no fun at all." Kensi took a deep breath and wadleed over to Trick. "Hey Trickster uh can I ask a great, big, huge favor of you?" Trick smiled softly at the young human and said, "You can ask." She smiled at him, "can I uh use your place to do this?" a tear slipped out of Kensi's eye and she said very softly, "I want my baby to feel at home surrounded by family from the very start."

In the blink of an eye Kensi was taken downstairs and while Lauren protested she followed hoping she could be of some help. Initially Trick and Lauren started to argue about whether or not Kensi needed to lie down, Dyson was bringing in towels and other supplies, setting up the room around the chaos. Just watching him made Kensi calm down, Bo came over and put her arm around her little sister's shoulder and said, "so your call, what do you want to do?" Kensi laughed a little, "I want to hang out with my family and belong somewhere as nature does what nature does. Is that really weird or what?"

Dyson appeared above her head and kissed her gently, "It's not weird, are you sure you don't have fae in your background you're sounding awful fae like?" He said this all with a wolfish grin on his face and Kensi proceeded to throw a pillow at him, which he caught gratefully. Had he missed it would have slammed into a collection of Trick's fine china. Kensi yelled at him, "God I love you Dyson," Just as another contraction rippled across her belly. She realized it hurt, but somehow not as bad because Dyson had made her laugh. Suddenly she had another contraction, and shortly after another. Things had gone from slow to fast without a stop in the middle to adjust for pace. Lauren was listening to her belly with a stethoscope until Trick called her down to Kensi's feet. "She's ready, that baby's gonna be here in the next few minutes." Lauren started to shake her head then Kensi screamed and started to bear down. Then she saw a crown of raven black hair. "He's crowning; Kensi you're doing great, take a deep breath and push when you feel the need to."

With one last great push and a string of curse words from Kensi in half a dozen languages her son was born into the arms of Trick. Dyson cut the cord, Lauren and Bo cleaned him up, and then Bo walked up to Kensi, the little bundle began to squirm and whine and Kensi looked wide eyed. With a little help from everyone Kensi was propped up with her son in her arms. As soon as he'd been settled into his mother's arms the baby calmed down and began rooting for her breast. She laughed and helped him find what he was looking for; when she looked up she blushed as she noticed everyone watching her. "What you've never seen a woman breast feed or something?"

Dyson sat down next to her on the bed they'd finally gotten her into; she leaned tiredly into him and said "I didn't expect the day to turn out quite this way." He chuckled and pulled her in close to him, "Neither did I ." Just then Hale brought in a round of drinks for everyone and when he had handed them all out he stopped at the end of the bed and said, "so what's the little man's name little momma?" Kensi smiled down at her son who had yet to open his eyes she said, "Patrick Hale is his name. We hope you two don't mind, and Bo would you serve as god mother?" Kensi looked up at the stunned faces of her friend while Dyson looked down at the small bundle and couldn't help but wonder if boy was really his, he ran his finger along the baby's soft cheek and the boy opened up his eyes, they were the same color amber as his.

Reviews are love.


End file.
